This invention relates to new and useful improvements in refrigeration systems for heat exchangers such as those that might be used in ice rinks or the like and although an ice rink is mentioned in the present description, it should be appreciated that the system can be used in any environment where a heat exchanger is used to lower the temperature of the environment.
Under normal conditions, refrigerants are normally used which employ indirect cooling. For example, refrigerants which are used to cool brine or air and then the brine or air is used to cool the medium that it is desired to cool. Relatively large horsepowers are required under these circumstances and efficiency is substantially reduced.